


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Love, M/M, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy, sweet holiday one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

“But when will you be here?” Magnus grumbled into the phone.

“I’m sorry, Magnus.” Alec said. “Simon got pretty banged up and we were all pretty dirty when all was said and done. But we’re almost there. Promise. No more than five minutes.”

There was a loud crash. Magnus snapped, “That better not have been my tree!” He yelled.

“Stay calm, babe. We’re on our way. I’ll help iron it out.”

“Just hurry, okay?” He hung up the phone and walked into the other room to find Chairman Meow licking his paws beside the fallen Christmas tree. All the guests milled around, stepping on ornaments and ignoring the fact that the tree was down and they were only making it worse. He sighed.

The cat ran off and jumped up on the mantle. That’s when Magnus spotted one of his warlock guests had charmed a mouse to taunt his cat. A group of people stood in a circle and laughed as all the beautiful blown glass ornaments Magnus had lovingly placed there crashed to the floor and shattered.

“Out. Now.” Magnus growled to the group. “And take the rat with you.”

“We’re just having some fun.” The speaker’s tail twitched behind him and his companions laughed.

“You are tormenting my cat.” Magnus said. It was hard to control his voice. “And you are ruining my ornaments. Most of those were priceless, irreplaceable objects I purchased in the 1700s.”

“I can fix them.” A blue-skinned woman said with a wave of her hand. The glasswork floated off the floor and reformed and then sat back on the mantle.

Magnus’s nostrils flared. “That’s really not the point.”

Alec came through the door. Sensing the tension, he hurried toward his boyfriend. “What’s going on?”

“They’re ruining Christmas.” Magnus grumbled.

“We’re just having a bit of fun, Shadowhunter.” The prankster said.

“It appears as though your fun is causing a mess.” Alec said. He raised his voice. “Leave. All of you.”

“We were invited by him.” Someone nearby pointed.

“Well, now I’m kicking you out.” Alec said. “And if you don’t leave, I have four other Shadowhunters that will help escort you out.”

After a bit of grumbling, the guests started gathering their coats and filing out. Isabelle stood by the door with her arms crossed. She made sure to make eye contact with as many of the beings passing through the door as possible. Jace stood by her side looking just as formidable.

Clary and Simon set the tree back up and picked up the unbroken ornaments to hang back on the tree.

The door finally closed and Magnus looked around at the mess that was his apartment. He rubbed his face. “I’m getting too old for this.”

Alec chuckled. “No way you’ll ever be too old to party. But some people need to learn some respect for property.”

“They charmed a toy mouse for Chairman to chase. I wouldn’t have minded so much the tree falling over or the things being knocked off the mantle if it had been an accident. No one messes with my cat.”

Alec wrapped an arm around his back. “It’ll be fine now.”

Magnus waved his hand through the air and the broken ornaments reformed. Everyone helped redecorate the tree.

“I’m sorry the party was ruined.” Isabelle said. “I was looking forward to letting my hair down.”

Simon grinned and pressed his mouth to her ear.

Whatever he said made her giggle. “You promise?”

“Promise.” Simon said.

Clary shook her head. “Better be worth it. The last time you two got kinky, my parabatai couldn’t move properly the next day. Kind of important for a newly-Ascended Shadowhunter to be able to train.”

“That was his fault. I told him to stretch.” Izzy argued.

“I will never understand you people.” Alec mumbled.

Jace said, “Hey, don’t pretend that you don’t get just as wild sometimes. You’ve told me of your escapades.”

“And you don’t?” Alec asked.

Jace and Clary shared a look. Jace said, “Clary and I are very… what was the term you used?”

“Vanilla.” Clary said. “Nothing crazy. Not that it’s anyone’s business.”

Magnus chuckled. “You need to live a little, Clary. Have you ever tried a stamina rune?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Who wants hot chocolate?”

“Can we put vodka in it?” Izzy asked.

The group gathered around the TV with hot chocolate a short time later. They watched It’s a Wonderful Life, all of them laying all over each other. When the movie was over, they dispersed.

Alec nuzzled Magnus’s neck. “You smell wonderful.”

“Thanks. So do you.”

“Do you want your gift?”

Magnus kissed him softly. “It’s not yet Christmas.”

“It’s close enough.” Alec reached into his pocket and took out a small package. “Nothing big, like I promised.”

Magnus opened it to find a pocket watch. He smiled.

“I know it’s kind of old-fashioned…” He shrugged. “But I saw it and I thought of you.” He took it and opened up a panel in the back. “I even had it engraved.”

“‘Always in my heart. AGL’” Magnus read. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Alec’s mouth. Then he stood and headed for the other room. “Now for yours. I didn’t go small.” Magnus returned with a wrapped package and placed it on his lap.

Alec looked at the brightly colored paper a moment before he tore into the wrapping hungrily. There was a box under the paper and he opened the lid. Nestled inside was an ornate box painted with a battle scene.

Alec looked up at him. “Did you really wrap a box inside a box?”

“Open the other box.” Magnus prompted with a laugh.

“It’s a beautiful box.” He took it out and found the latch. “Oh.” He breathed. He took out a dagger with an equally ornate sheathe painted with the same battle scene. The handle was smooth ivory. “This is beautiful. Thank you.”

Magnus sat down beside Alec and kissed him again. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Alec placed the dagger back in the box and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. He turned to Magnus. He slipped his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt and kissed him some more.

Magnus smiled against his lips and raised his arms up for Alec to remove the shirt. He reclined on the couch and Alec’s mouth made a journey across the expanse of his chest. His tongue grazed a nipple and Magnus took in a sharp breath.

Alec’s mouth moved lower. He kissed along the band of Magnus’s jeans. He could feel that the warlock was ready to burst. He loosened Magnus’s pants and pulled them down, releasing his erection. He licked the length and took the tip into his mouth, but only for a moment. He smiled up at Magnus and tugged his pants lower, kissing down his leg until he took them off. He threw them off to the side and kissed up the other leg.

Alec returned his mouth to Magnus’s erection. He licked and kissed the length of it. He did everything but take it into his mouth, which drove his boyfriend mad with wanting. He finally took it in his hand and stroked as he kissed his way back up Magnus’s torso.

He straddled Magnus, still fully clothed and rubbed himself against the warlock’s erection until he was gasping and on the brink of orgasm. Alec pulled away and quickly undressed himself as Magnus watched. He was hard and ready.

Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled Alec forward. “What would you like?”

“Whatever you want to do to me.” Alec crooned.

Magnus grinned and tugged on Alec’s hips until he straddled Magnus’s shoulders. He looked up at Alec with a seductive grin. And then he took Alec’s length in his mouth. With a grin of his own, Alec began to move in his lover’s mouth. Magnus stroked his thighs and bottom as he moved. Magnus soon felt the tightening as Alec started to come and swallowed him down.

Alec removed himself and moved back until he sat on Magnus’s legs. “Now, what can I do for you?” He slowly stroked Magnus’s hard cock as he moaned.

“Ride me.” Magnus requested.

“You’re making me do all the work.” Alec complained with a smirk.

“I’ll make up for it. You know I will.”

“I’ll be back.” He leaned down and gave Magnus a lingering kiss. He returned with the bottle of lube from their bedroom. “Take this.”

Magnus took the bottle and covered his fingers with some of the oil. He pulled Alec closer and slipped one finger in his entrance as the two kissed. He inserted another, Alec pushing against his hand as he was opened wider.

Alec broke the kiss. “Keep going.” He took up the bottle and put some lube in his hand. He warmed the liquid between his palms and then grabbed the warlock’s erection, slicking it up. He moved against his lover’s fingers, he’d inserted two more.

“You’re ready.” Magnus whispered. “So am I.”

Alec nodded. “I can tell.” He slid forward as Magnus removed his fingers. “Try to hold off.”

“I’ll try.”

Alec slid down over him, taking him all in. He moved slowly until Magnus bucked beneath him. Alec increased his speed. Sweat beaded on their skin. The room filled with their breathing and Magnus’s litany in a string of all the languages he’d ever learned. In English he finally said, “You feel so good.”

And finally Magnus gasped and dug his fingers into Alec’s thighs. He came with a loud groan. He let out a long breath.

“Merry Christmas.” Alec said softly.

“Yeah.” Magnus breathed.


End file.
